


Pisică and Lup

by DragonSlayer2526



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daciana is very caring and wants to help Reader, F/M, Genji is one of a few guys that I am thinking about pairing Daciana with, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Reader has no name but she has a code name, Soare and Lună are fans of women, and not that big of fans of men, expect for Omnics but they're not really human, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Daciana has a cup of tea with Reader and they have girl talk.





	Pisică and Lup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zillywho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillywho/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Know Not The Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652266) by [zillywho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillywho/pseuds/zillywho). 



> This is a gift to zillywho who wrote a really adorable story with Zen and reader, I won't go into detail with Reader expect to say female characteristics, this will be from my character's POV. Daciana calls the Reader two code names "Mecanic" which is Mechanic in Romanian (she got lazy with that nicknames xD) or "Pisică" which is cat in Romanian.
> 
> Lup means wolf.

Daciana placed the second cup that was filled with green tea down in front of Pisică before she took a seat across from her, Soare and Lună were once again on either side of her chair seemingly to be asleep expect for the movement of their ears every now and again as an unheard sound was heard by them.

Her gold eyes watched as Pisică lifted her own cup to take a sip of her tea as she asked, "So how's things going with Zen?" And she dodged the comical spray of tea from the other woman who was surprised and flustered by the question.

"Daci!" Pisică scolded as she took the napkins from Daciana who was smirking in amusement. "Why do you always wait until I have something in my mouth to ask those sort of questions?!"

"It amuses me, Pisică, but don't try to distract me and answer my question." Daciana said as she lifted her cup with one hand and pointed the index finger of her other hand at the other woman, the black nail with a pointed tip aimed at her. "Genji had learned that lesson the hard way."

"Not even going to ask how he learned it..." Pisică muttered.

Daciana raised an eyebrow as she sipped her tea before she lowered it and said, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Pisică."

Pisică flushed and said, "I wasn't!"

"Alright, alright but answer my question." Daciana said with a lazy wave of her hand.

"...I don't know..." Pisică said as she stared down at the green liquid as she started to move her cup in a circle. 

Daciana doesn't say anything instead she watched the other woman as she took another sip of her tea.

"It's hard to tell if he returns my feelings or he's just being nice to me like how he is with everyone else." Pisică said. "I don't want to get my hopes up and then have them crushed."

The golden eyed woman only hummed in response.

"...I'm not as pretty or confident as you are, Daci." Pisică said. "Or have a better control over my traumas."

A snort from Daciana caused her to lift her head to look at the Romanian.

"First of all, you are pretty and confident in your own way, Pisică, women shouldn't be similar to each other otherwise men would be bored with us." Daciana said. "And I don't know where you got the idea that I have a better control over my traumas when in reality, I don't. I have nightmares, Pisică, but that's why I have these two." She pointed to her wolves. "They offer me unconditionally support and comfort when no one is around or can see my pain." Daciana tapped her nail on the tip of Pisică's nose as she smirked when the other woman wrinkled her nose in response. "And for the record, Zen doesn't treat the rest of us as he treats you...it's different, you're something special to him. I can _feel_ it and these two can see it." She pulled her hand away. "And it's fine to get your hopes up while no one likes to be rejected, it won't be the end of the world. You will bounce back from it eventually."

"How are you so wise?" Pisică asked with a small smile.

Daciana chuckled and said, "I have no idea but I use it to ease my friends' fears...or use it to drive Genji crazy." 

Pisică giggled at that, grateful to Daciana for her words of comfort and saying what she needed to hear. Though Daciana can also bluntly tell someone when they are being stupid, though she normally tries to ease the sting of her bluntness with a smile and soothing tone of voice.

Her accent also helped, Pisică loved her accent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Daciana is very wise despite her young age, she's about the same age as Hana and that's mostly because of what happened to her during her childhood...and as she puts it she's got the cunning of a wolf hence the code name.
> 
> As you can see, I hinted at a relationship between her and Genji...sort of xD
> 
> I hope I got the reader right, it's my first time writing someone who doesn't have any details.


End file.
